Trick or Treat
by SallyPejr
Summary: Sherlock by rád Johna políbil, ale ten netuší, proč to chce detektiv udělat...


Dveře na Baker Street se prudce rozrazí a dovnitř vpadne John a hned za ním Sherlock, který za sebou dveře zabouchne. Oba se opřou o stěnu a chvíli jen zprudka oddechují, ale pak se podívají jeden na druhého a vzápětí oběma zacukají koutky a začnou se hihňat a tiše smát.

„Tohle- tohle bylo úplně šílené." řekne John mezi záchaty smíchu.

„Říkáš to, jako bys to nikdy nedělal." mávne Sherlock rukou.

„To sice jo, ale tyhle noční honičky neztrácejí častým opakováním nic ze své šílenosti." brání se John. Narovná se, opře se hlavou o stěnu a zavře oči, jako by se tím snažil zastavit nekontrolovatelný smích, ale moc to nefunguje.

Sherlock se na něj podívá a jeho výraz zvážní. Otočí se k Johnovi čelem, takže se jedním ramenem opírá o stěnu.

John otevře oči a překvapeně zamrká, když uvidí Sherlockův upřený pohled. Trochu nejistě přešlápne a olízne si rty.

Sherlock na něj hledí jako hypnozitovaný. Nakloní se k Johnovi blíž a volnou rukou ho chytne za bok.

„Sherlocku, nech toho." zamumle John prosebně.

„Chci tě políbit." řekne Sherlock tiše.

„Já vím. Nech toho. Tohle by přátele dělat neměli."

„Tak si budeme říkat jinak." řekne Sherlock bez zájmu a zkusí Johna políbit, ale ten uhne.

„Proč to nechceš?" zeptá se Sherlock zmateně. „Podle tvého tepu a zornic bys měl souhlasit, ale ty mě odmítáš. Proč?"

„Jsme přátelé, tak to tak nech." řekne úplně rudý John a uhne pohledem. Na moment to vypadá, že chce něco říct, ale pak se jen kousne do rtu a rychle vyrazí po schodech do bytu.

Sherlock ho chce zavolat zpátky, ale křik by vylákal ven paní Hudsonovou, a tak se jen podmračený detektiv zhluboka nadechne a vydá se za Johnem.

„Proč je to problém?" zeptá se Sherlock vážně, sotva za sebou zavře dveře od bytu.

„Cože?" nechápe John, na co přesně se Sherlock ptá. Stojí u svého křesla a trochu nejistě se na Holmese dívá.

„Přátelství. Proč je to problém? Na světě musejí být tisíce přátel, kteří se spolu líbali." mávne Sherlock rukou.

„Jo, a ve většině případech to znamenalo i konec přátelství." odsekne John. „Věř mi, Sherlocku, byly by z toho jen problémy."

„To nemůžeš vědět, jenom se vymlouváš." zamračí se Sherlock a založí si ruce na prsou.

„Já se nevymlouvám, myslím to vážně." řekne John trochu naštvaně.

„Jediný problém tady není naše přátelství do budoucna, ale ty." hádá se Sherlock. „Co máš za problém? Tvoje tělo reaguje souhlasně, ale ty odmítáš. Proč? Co ti vadí? Co máš za problém?"

„Zamiloval jsem se do tebe, to je ten problém!" rozkřikne se John naštvaně.

Sherlock se zapotácí, jako kdyby dostal ránu pěstí.

„Ale to není problém." hlesne zmateně.

„Je to problém, Sherlocku! Ty seš totiž ženatý se svou prací a zajímají tě jen zločiny nebo pokusy, lidi ne! A já jsem člověk a rozhodně nemíním být nějaký pokus!"

„Myslíš, že tě chci políbit kvůli pokusu?" zeptá se Sherlock nevěřícně.

„Myslím, že ať už to chceš udělat kvůli pokusu, kvůli jednomu nápadu nebo proč, tak já nepoznám rozdíl. A to je ten problém." řekne John vážně a odejde do své ložnice.

Za sebou nechá nehybného Sherlocka s truchlivým výrazem a depresivními myšlenkami.

- - o - -

Když John brzo ráno vejde do obývacího pokoje, sedí Sherlock s koleny pod bradou v křesle a vypadá, že spí. Johna to dost překvapí. Na chvíli neví, co dělat, ale pak se vydá do kuchyně.

Co nejtišeji to jde, uvaří dva hrnky čaje a připraví si něco malého ke snídani. Položí jeden hrnek na stolek před Sherlocka, v rychlosti se nasnídá a vyrazí do práce.

V ordinaci je dnes živo, což Johnovi vůbec nevadí. Přiliv pacientů mu nedovoluje myslet na minulou noc a na to, co si se Sherlockem řekli, což mu plně vyhovuje. Ovšem i jemu nakonec skončí směna a musí se vrátit domů.

John se trochu bál, co na Baker Street najde, ale vše vypadá stejně, jako když odcházel. A to doslova. Sherlock vypadá, že se snad za celý den ani nepohnul a hrnek s čajem, který mu John ránu uvařil, stojí netknutý před ním.

„Sherlocku, to takhle sedíš celý den?" zeptá se John ustaraně.

Sherlock mu neodpoví, i když zareaguje. Postaví se a bez jediného slova nebo pohledu směrem k Johnovi zmizí ve své ložnici.

John si jen povzdechne. Bál se, že by jakýkoliv náznak milostných citů zničil přátelství mezi ním a Sherlockem. A i když se mezi nimi vůbec nic nestalo, vypadá to, že měl pravdu.

John neví, co dělat, tak nechá Sherlocka trucovat a vydá se do kuchyně, aby si připravil večeři.

- - o - -

Už týden je Sherlock ve své dobrovolné izolaci v ložnici. Jestli vychází ven, vybírá si dobu, kdy je John v práci nebo na nákupu. Za celou dobu nejspíš nic nejedl (z kuchyně nezmizelo žádné jídlo) ani nepil (hrnky a sklenice jsou pořád na svém místě.)

Paní Hudsonová má strach o Sherlockovo zdraví a Greg o jeho příčetnost. Když chtěl pomoct s případem, Sherlock ho vyhnal se slovy, že o takové blbosti nemá zájem.

- - o - -

John se uprostřed noci probudí, aniž by věděl proč. Chvíli jen po tmě civí do stropu, než mu dojde, že slyší hrát housle. Překvapeně sebou trhne a posadí se.

Housle byly v obýváku, takže Sherlock musel vyjít ze své kukaně.

John okamžitě vstane a co nejtišeji to jde, vyrazí po schodech dolů.

Sherlock se zavřenýma očima stojí u okna obýváku a hraje na housle. Vypadá, že nevnímá okolí, ale sotva se John opře o futra, Sherlock odloží housle a chce zmizet ve své ložnici. Ovšem John mu zastoupí cestu.

„Nechceš už s tím schováváním přestat?" zeptá se John vážně. „První den nebo dva bych bral, že jsi na mě naštvaný, ale tohle už je trochu moc."

„Hledal jsem nějaký argument." řekne Sherlock tiše.

„Argument? K čemu?" nechápe John.

Sherlock otočí hlavu stranou a nedívá se na Johna, když mu odpovídá.

„Důkaz, že tě nechci políbit kvůli pokusu. Nevím, co normální lidi dělají, když chtějí jiné políbit, ale vše, co napadlo mě, nestačilo, abys mi uvěřil." povídá Sherlock se skoro zoufalým výrazem.

„Bože, Sherlocku." vydechne John nevěřícně. Tenhle chlap strávil týden vymýšlením důvodu, proč by ho mohl políbit. To snad není možný.

John se postaví na špičky a krátce Sherlocka políbí.

„Proč jsi to udělal?" zeptá se Sherlocka nevěřícně se na Johna dívá. „Myslel jsem, že mi nevěříš."

„Věřím ti." opraví ho John s klidem.

„I to, že to neměl být pokus?" zeptá se Sherlock podezíravě.

„To si nejsem jistý." připustí John. „Seš manipulátor a skvělý herec, takže se může ukázat, že tohle je jen pokus. Ale nemůžu se dívat na to, jak se chováš. To je nevýhoda toho, že jsem se do tebe zamiloval."

„Johne." vydechne Sherlock ohromeně. „Můžu tě políbit?" zeptá se opatrně.

„Já myslel, že to moje prohlášení byl dostatečný souhlas." pousměje se John.


End file.
